Your Favourite Couples Journeys in Poetry Form
by Stompy Bigfoot
Summary: Each chapter is a different couple


**Title**: Lover's Poetry

**Author name**: Drac123  
**Author email**: Kept in Secret

**Spoilers**: All Books.  
**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Poems on different couples, picked out from HP Books, even Harry as a girl. If you don't like fem/fem, or male/male, don't read half of it.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. "Lover's Poetry" belongs to Drac123

**Author Notes**: Hello, I am a new author, so this story would be pretty crap. Please don't send flames.

**HARRY & HERMIONE**

His name was Harry Potter,

The boy-who-lived.

Her name was Hermione Granger,

The know-it-all.

He had large emerald eyes,

Hidden behind his large black-rimed glasses.

She had large chocolate eyes,

Full of mischief and secrets.

He was stubborn and brave,

Always putting himself before everybody else when in danger.

She was the brain,

The helper for ideas and controller.

They were meant for each other,

As most people say.

But there was one person,

One person that broke them up of jealousy.

Loving was one word,

But betrayal was another.

She got tricked by that person,

Breaking his heart cause of her stupidity.

That person was happy,

Comforting her while grinning in the inside.

He'll always have her,

His name was Ronald Weasley.

Harry was heartbroken,

Not knowing why she broke their relationship off.

Only saying a few words,

"You lied to me, I'm ending it, Potter".

Hermione was still hurt,

By the thought betrayal of him.

She got comforted by Ron Weasley,

Giving her heart to him instead.

Harry was still grieving,

He also suspected Ron.

But he can see she loves him now,

He gave up hope and left.

He left with a letter and his possessions,

One letter for her, and the other for Ron.

Knowing that leaving wouldn't matter anymore,

He already killed the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

When Ronald heard the news,

He was far from sad.

He was happy that he'd have his girl,

Never telling her that Harry Potter left.

Hermione noticed that he was not there,

She asked her new lover Ron, and he said, "I don't know"

She was a bit happy, thinking that the liar left,

And told Ron about it.

Ron found a letter that night,

A letter addressed for himself and his girl.

He kept his and gave the other to his girl.

And opened his own one.

"Ronald Weasley" I know it was you,

You broke our relationship because of jealousy.

Don't bother to find me,

I'm gone, and will be gone forever.

When she got the letter from Ron,

She wonder who wrote it,

Seeing that it was her ex-lover,

She nearly threw it into the fire.

She decided on not to,

Being curious as a cat.

She opened hers slowly,

And started to read it slowly.

"Hermione Granger" I love you,

I don't know what Ron told you.

But it isn't true. Don't bother to find me,

For you, I'm gone forever, forever with Tommy Boy in Hell.

She read it over again,

To make sure she read it right.

She knew she had to confront him,

She had to talk to Ronald Weasley.

Ron heard a knock on his room, he opened the door,

He found an angry Hermione; she slapped him hard, and said,

"You broke us up, now he may be dead,

But because of your jealousy, I'm in pain, and he's never going to come back.

He stood there, and punched her back,

He screamed to her,

Saying "I Love You, "

And stormed out if the room.

She sat there heart broken and betrayed,

By her new lover Ronald Weasley.

She saw some possessions of Harry's,

And held them dear to her heart.

He fled from the Magical world,

Marrying a muggle wife.

His daughters Anne Lily, and Harriet Kiara Potter,

Were stripped off their magic, by himself.

He still loved Hermione,

But knowing she'll hate him forever.

He took a dagger, and left,

Going to Godric's Hollow, to lay in peace.

She traveled for years,

Traveled everywhere to find her lover's body,

She found his corpse at the basement.

The basement at his parent's house.

She cried and cried,

Deciding one thing was the easiest way.

She laid in peace, next to him.

In the basement at his parent's house.

His name was Harry Potter,

The boy-who-lived.

Her name was Hermione Granger,

The know-it-all.

They were meant for each other,

As most people say.

But there was one person,

One person that broke them up of jealousy.

****

**Author's Notes**

I may write another one


End file.
